smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
Bowser, Sometimes Known as King Koopa (Japanese: 大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa, Which Translates Into "Great Demon King Koopa" Or "Great Sorcerer King Koopa", The latter being used in the manual of Super Mario Bros.), is a major character and the main antagonist of the Mario franchise. Bowser is a large, powerful, fire-breathing Koopa who leads the Koopa Troop, an antagonistic organization of turtle-like creatures, and has been the archenemy of Mario since his debut in Super Mario Bros. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach with the ultimate goal of defeating Mario and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Creation Bowser was created by Shigeru Miyamoto as the villain of Super Mario Bros. Miyamoto stated that they considered naming him either Kuppa (국밥), Yukke (육회), or Bibinba (비빔밥), which are all Korean dishes as they are known in Japanese. In the end, "Kuppa" was chosen2. For the later North American release of the game, which also introduced the anglicized spelling Koopa, the character was named "Bowser." During the development of Super Mario Bros., Miyamoto considered asking a manga artist or illustrator to do the art for the game. However, time was running short, so he drew the game's original box art himself. This artwork included a depiction of Bowser that is significantly different than later designs, the most obvious anomalies being his grey-blue skin and lack of horns. For the character's appearance, Miyamoto drew inspiration from an anime film adaptation of the Chinese novel Journey to the West, renamed Alakazam the Great during the film's American localization. He liked the film's main antagonist Gyū-Maō (lit. "Ox Demon King," King Gruesome in the dub), so loosely based Bowser on an ox as a homage.3 Yoichi Kotabe, an animation artist, later joined Nintendo and was asked to do new illustrations for the Mario series. His only reference was the package illustration for Super Mario Bros., so Kotabe asked Miyamoto many questions on how to draw the characters. However, designing Bowser caused problems, since Miyamoto hadn't drawn him often. He brought up that he liked the Ox King from the film, and this was how he imagined Bowser, but Nintendo designer Takashi Tezuka pointed out that Bowser should be a turtle. Through their discussions, Bowser's appearance gradually came together. Since he was now in the turtle family with the Koopa Troopas, they partly based Bowser's new appearance on them. Finally, the new design was created, and Miyamoto congratulated himself by saying "Wow, I can really make Bowser look cool now!"3 History Bowser's first chronological appearance in-universe is as Baby Bowser in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, which was also his first time meeting with Mario. When Baby Mario and Yoshi enter his room in his castle, Baby Bowser is accidentally awakened from his nap by Kamek, who is trying to demand Yoshi to give Baby Mario, and pounds him flat in retribution. Baby Bowser then notices Yoshi, referring to him as a "green donkey", and tries to ride him. However, he notices Baby Mario already riding Yoshi, leading to him attacking the two to get Baby Mario away. At this age, he is shown to have similar powers to the ones he currently possesses as an adult, such as ground-pounding and breathing fire. Yoshi eventually defeats Baby Bowser, even when Kamek turns him into a giant. Later, Baby Bowser steals the Super Happy Tree from the Yoshis and turns Yoshi's Island into a pop-up book in Yoshi's Story, though he is defeated again by a newborn Yoshi. Both incidents quickly define the young Bowser as a selfish character who lacks empathy. In contrast, during the events of Yoshi's Island DS, he at first teams up with the heroes to defeat future Bowser after being betrayed, and is revealed to be one of the star children. In Yoshi's New Island, he plans to turn Egg Island into his vacation home, but this plan is ultimately thwarted by the Yoshis. Baby Bowser once again appears in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. At the beginning of the game, he attempts to kidnap Baby Peach, but ends up having his crew evacuate when the Shroobs suddenly attack and later shoot them down. He later steals the Cobalt Star shards the Mario Bros. have collected and flees to Yoshi's Island, where he is found eating Yoshi Cookies he stole from the islanders. After eating the shards, he, along with everyone else, is eaten by Yoob, though everyone later escapes with the help of Mario and Luigi. After leaving Yoshi's Island, he heads to Thwomp Volcano to build a new castle, where he finds future Bowser. They team up to fight Mario and Luigi, but are both defeated. Later on, in Shroob Castle, he reunites the Cobalt Star shards, which inadvertently awakens Elder Princess Shroob. She transforms him into a Shroob Mushroom, but after being defeated by Mario and Luigi, returns back to normal. Super Mario'' series''' ''Super Mario Bros. '' Bowser first appears in Super Mario Bros.. Bowser and his army invade and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, using a spell to transform the citizens into inanimate objects as well as kidnapping the only one capable of undoing the curse, Princess Toadstool. Bowser's attack pattern is similar to that of his impostors; he sits on the bridge spitting fireballs and tossing hammers, as well as leaping into the air. Grabbing the axe on the other side of the bridge causes him to fall into the lava, defeating him and saving Princess Toadstool. In addition to the original game, Bowser appears in all the game's variations, including Super Mario Bros. Special, All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros., VS. Super Mario Bros., Super Mario All-Stars, and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. '''''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels The return of Bowser in World 8 of the Super Mario All-Stars remake of Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Bowser repeats his plan in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, using black magic to transform the kingdom's inhabitants and kidnapping Princess Toadstool. He holds her in his own castle while the Mushroom Retainers are held by his impostors in the other castles. Bowser again resides in the eighth castle, with the same attacks as the original; throwing hammers and breathing fireballs at Mario and Luigi. The arena, however, is aesthetically different, having two pillars of blocks on the ceiling, the second having a Fire Bar on the end. Grabbing the ax at the end of the bridge once again causes Bowser to fall into the pit of lava, allowing Mario to rescue the princess. Bowser is later found in the castle located in World D, and the same strategy is used to defeat him. Super Mario Advance Although Bowser himself never appeared in the original Super Mario Bros. 2, he did appear in the GBA port Super Mario Advance as a boss enemy in the game's Mario Bros. mode. Super Mario Bros 3 Bowser returns, along with newcomers such as Boom Boom and the Koopalings, in Super Mario Bros. 3. While the Mario Bros. are scrambling to save the Mushroom World from the Koopalings, Bowser kidnaps Princess Toadstool and takes her to his homeworld, Dark Land. He will inform Mario and Luigi of this via personal letter if the player frees Pipe Landfrom Ludwig, but they can also warp directly to Dark Land and skip this. Upon reaching the final room of Bowser's Castle, Bowser falls in to start the battle. His attack pattern involves breathing two fireballs at Mario, then leaping into the air and attempting to Ground Poundhim. Whenever Bowser ground pounds a pair of blocks, they are destroyed, and after destroying an entire column of blocks, Bowser plummets to the massive pit and hits the ground. In the remake Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser's appearance in the main game is largely the same as the original, although he will also send a letter revealing he kidnapped Princess Peach if the player managed to warp to Dark Land as if the player had already beaten Pipe Maze. Besides the main game, he also appears in the World-e levels, with his first appearance being the twenty-seventh level, Bowser's Last Stand. This level is a compilation of obstacles from the previous Bowser's Castles, ending with the Super Mario Bros. 3 Bowser fight; however, a set of blocks that Bowser can break through are placed in the air. He also appears in the thirtieth and final e-Reader level, Bowser's Airship 2, where he is fought again at the end. This time, however, the entire room is composed of the blocks seen in the original room, as well as blocks that he cannot break. He also was in the Mario Bros. remake that's included in the game. Super Mario World Bowser reappears in Super Mario World. Here, he kidnaps Princess Toadstool while she is vacationing with the Mario Bros in Dinosaur Land. His Koopalings also capture several of the native Yoshis, trapping them in eggs guarded by them in one of their seven castles. Yoshi himself attempts to stop them, but Bowser traps him in an egg as well. Bowser's boss fight in Super Mario World has him on the roof of his castle, riding in his Koopa Clown Car. He throws Mechakoopas and Big Steelies at the player, and tries to ground pound him as the battle progresses. After hitting Bowser with a Mechakoopa, he will sink into his car for a short time, while casting flames in the air and having them rain down. Bowser will also attempt to ram into Mario with his Koopa Clown Car before returning to his previous tactics. While his art is similar to his normal appearance, his in-game sprite appears differently, making him primarily green in color with two large fangs. The Super Mario Advance 2 sprite corrects this, making his arms their normal color. In a 2017 interview, the game's graphic designer,Shigefumi Hino, confessed that Bowser's green skin color here was merely a design oversight.4 Aside from his role in the game, he also was in the Mario Bros. remake included in the GBA remake Super Mario Advance 2 Super Mario 64'' / ''Super Mario 64 DS : “Welcome. No one's home! Now scram--and don't come back! Gwa ha ha!” : —Bowser, Super Mario 64 In Super Mario 64 and its remake, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach, invades Princess Peach's Castle, and steals the castle's Power Stars. He gives them to his minions, who are lurking inside the castle's paintings. To try to stop Mario from disrupting his plans, Bowser seals off the doors in the castle by forcing Mario to fight for the stars, which are needed to unlock the doors. Additionally, he creates doors that open only with his keys. Super Mario 64 DS retains the original game's basic plot, but parts of it have been changed. In Super Mario 64 DS, Mario, as well as Luigi and Wario, enter the castle and chase Bowser. The trio are ambushed, however, and Bowser's minions lock them behind special doors. He then locks the castle entrance. In both versions, Bowser is battled three times: once in the Dark World, once in the Fire Sea and once in the Sky. When Bowser is defeated the first two times, he drops a special key, allowing them to open the door to another area of the castle. When he is defeated the third time, Bowser surrenders and flees, allowing Mario to collect the Jumbo Star. During each battle, Bowser can only be attacked by grabbing his tail, spinning him around, and tossing him into one of several minessurrounding the arena. Tossing Bowser off the platform causes him to leap up out of the abyss, landing onto the center of the arena; during the battle in the Fire Sea, Bowser tilts the platform upon landing, and during the battle in The Sky, he unleashes a shockwave. In the Dark World battle, Bowser has three attacks: his fire breath, leaping up and pounding the ground, and occasionally clawing Mario if he is close enough. During the Fire Sea battle, Bowser can warp from one section of the platform to another, and can also pound the platform to tilt it; he can also spit single balls of fire, as opposed to a continuous stream. During the final battle, Bowser leaping out of the abyss can result in part of the platform breaking, and after taking two hits, he causes the entire outer edge of the platform to break off, creating a star-shaped arena. He also attacks Mario by dashing in his direction. Bowser also has various fire-based attacks: one involves breathing fire into the air, causing several small fireballs to fall before disappearing; another involves Bowser spitting a number of fireballs that disappear after a while; and the third involves shooting a continuous stream of fire for a short time. In Super Mario 64, Bowser is defeated solely by Mario. In Super Mario 64 DS, however, both Yoshi and Mario are required to reach him. Luigi and Wario are unlocked in Big Boo's Haunt and Chief Chilly Challenge respectively and can also face off against Bowser, but Bowser accepts only Mario as his opponent for the final battle. S''uper Mario Sunshine'' : “Mario! How dare you disturb my family vacation?!” : —Bowser, Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser's son Bowser Jr. is introduced, with Bowser only appearing along with him in the last boss fight of the game. Bowser convinces his son that Peach is his mother and that Mario has kidnapped her. Taking on the disguise of Shadow Mario, Bowser Jr. covers Isle Delfino with graffiti and frames Mario to put him in prison and return Peach to Bowser. After Bowser Jr. flees from Pinna Park, Bowser (seen much larger than he normally is), his son, and Peach (who is sitting on a massive rubber duck) are seen relaxing in a floating, sun-shaped, slime-filled tub over the top of Corona Mountain as Mario arrives. Angered by his intrusion during their "family vacation," Bowser attempts to defeat Mario again. Bowser attacks Mario by breathing massive flames at him, and by splashing the slime in the tub at him. Ground-pounding the five sections of the tub using F.L.U.D.D.'s Rocket Nozzle causes the entire tub to flip over, causing everyone to fall down to the world below. During the ending, it is shown that Bowser and Bowser Jr. landed on the flipped tub, landing in the ocean near Isle Delfino. While out at sea, Bowser tries to confess to his son that he had used him as a pawn, but Bowser Jr. then reveals to his father that he knew all along that Peach is not his mother. However, he also mentions that he is eager to challenge Mario again sometime in the future. Filled with pride for his son, Bowser decides that they rest for a while. New Super Mario Bros. U Bowser returns in New Super Mario Bros. U, as the main antagonist and final boss. In the game's intro, Bowser, along with his Koopalings, invade the Mushroom Kingdom in their airships. Bowser's ship then uses a mechanical hand to grab Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad (who are having tea with Princess Peach) and fling them out of the castle. Afterward, he invades Peach's Castle. The first part of his battle is similar to Super Mario Bros., where the player has to get to the other side and press the switch; alternatively, shooting several fireballs also works. This causes the axe to fall and make the bridge collapse, making Bowser fall. The gate then opens and Mario moves on. When Mario reaches the top of the castle, Peach is being held up in the tower. After this, Bowser Jr. shows up in his Junior Clown Car, and Bowser hops on top of the castle while he's huge. Bowser Jr. also fights the player. In order to defeat them, the player must jump on Bowser Jr., causing him to fall out of his Junior Clown Car. This allows the player to jump in and hover over Bowser to harm him. Like the Koopalings, he curls into his shell and spins around when hit. He is defeated after being hit three times by the Clown Car. After beating him, he falls off of the castle as Bowser Jr. witnesses this and is left with Mario, until jumping off on his own. At the end, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. are on their wrecked airship and fly away. Bowser notices and climbs on, but his weight causes the airship to crash. Bowser then holds onto Bowser Jr.'s Junior Clown Car as he flies away on that, with the other Koopalings holding onto his tail and lined up like a chain. In any part of the fight, throwing iceballs gets rid of Bowser's fire and slows him down. Bowser plays the same role and fights the same in the downloadable content New Super Luigi U. Super Mario Maker'' / ''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Bowser appears as a usable enemy in Super Mario Maker and Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS''that the player can place onto courses. His behavior changes, depending on the game style that's used, but regardless of the game style, Bowser starts breathing fireballs as Mario gets closer to him. The size of the fireballs are larger if Bowser is given a Super Mushroom. In the ''Super Mario Bros. game style, Bowser simply moves left and right while breathing fireballs that vary in altitude. He may also do a small jump during the process. In the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style, Bowser hops around while breathing fireballs, but he'll also attempt to perform a ground pound that can briefly stun Mario if he's on the ground; the ground pound can also destroy empty Brick Blocks, and can destroy all destruct-able blocks if he is giant-sized. In the Super Mario World game style, Bowser moves around and jumps while breathing fireballs, but he may also breathe fireballs that rain down on Mario from above. Another trait that Bowser is given in this game style is that he can push back Mario if Mario tries to run through him. In the New Super Mario Bros. U game style, Bowser simply moves left and right, and he'll either breathe a fireball, jump, or breathe a fireball while jumping. However, unlike with the other game styles, Bowser actually aims his fireballs at Mario, instead of breathing them at random altitudes. Bowser may also breathe multiple fireballs, along with making a huge jump. Much like in the Super Mario World game style, Mario can't run through Bowser in the New Super Mario Bros. U game style. On an additional note, if Bowser is giant-sized in this game style, his fireballs can destroy most block types, and he can also destroy any Brick Blocks that he comes into contact with. The player can only place up to three Bowsers on a single course layer, and if the player shakes Bowser, he changes into Bowser Jr.. If the player gives Bowser wings, he'll gain the ability to flutter briefly, but he'll end his flutter early if Mario tries to run under him. Unlike with Bowser Jr., however, the wings do not save Bowser from falling into an abyss. If Bowser is riding in a Koopa Clown Car, he'll pursue Mario while breathing fireballs at him. Bowser can also throw two Bob-ombs at Mario, which will self-destruct after a while; if Bowser is giant-sized, he'll throw up to four Bob-ombs. This behavior is constant for all game styles. If Mario tries to combat Bowser, Bowser is immune to jump attacks, but he'll fall if the player delivers 20 hits to him, whether it's with fireballs, or with certain items; if Bowser is giant-sized, he'll have to take up to 40 hits before falling. However, regardless of his size, Bowser gets defeated instantly by the following objects: * A POW Block. * A Thwomp, a Muncher, or a solid block lands on top of him. * Mario runs through Bowser while under the effects of the Super Star. * Mario ground pounds Bowser while wearing the giant stiletto. On an additional note, giant-sized items (except for the Goomba's Shoe) deal 2x as much damage to Bowser than normal-sized items; for an example, 10 giant Koopa Troopa shells will defeat normal-sized Bowser. According to the trailer for the Ver. 1.20 free software update, Bowser offers courses of his own creation under the Official tab in the Makers section of Course World.8 Super Mario Odyssey : “Mario! I don't have time for you. I'm planning a wedding! Don't you know how stressful that is?” : —Bowser, Super Mario Odyssey Bowser returns in Super Mario Odyssey, once again as the main antagonist. He invades the Cap Kingdom and kidnaps Tiara to commence his "royal wedding" with Princess Peach, defeating Mario via his wedding hat and shredding the Mario Cap. He then sets up his "wedding", stealing artifacts from various kingdoms to fulfill his desires, and hiring the Broodals to help him against Mario. Although he does not steal anything needed for the wedding from the Metro Kingdom, he does nonetheless cause massive chaos in the kingdom regardless by having Mechawiggler attack the city as well as various tanks, and also proceeded to plaster several ads advertising his wedding (much to the chagrin of the city's ruler, Mayor Pauline, who found the posters "tasteless" especially in light of the chaos). Mario and Cappy catch up to Bowser in the Cloud Kingdom, and defeat him. However, he shoots them down with his airship. Later, when the Odyssey is en route to Bowser's Kingdom, he has the Ruined Dragon damage the Odyssey, and also has the Broodals hold off Mario long enough to fully escape from the castle to theMoon Kingdom. Eventually, he "invites" various people around the kingdoms to the wedding at Moon Kingdom by abducting them, including Mayor Pauline, and has a final battle with Mario, only to be soundly defeated, knocking him unconscious. However, due to the Wedding Hall collapsing, Mario is ultimately forced to capture Bowser to get himself and everyone else to safety. Upon regaining consciousness, he attempts to resume his attempt at wooing Peach's hand in marriage, with Mario doing the same, only for Peach to "reject" them both. Bowser then attempts to go home with Peach but gets jumped on by Mario and knocked away from the Odyssey. A segment in the Darker Side in the level "Long Journey's End" involves Mario controlling Bowser to reach the next area. Shortly before the final showdown with Bowser, he comments on the outfit Mario is wearing at the time, prior to telling him "Not that it matters, since you WEREN'T INVITED!" (with the exception of the fourth comment). His remarks are as follows: * Black Tuxedo / Explorer Outfit / Builder Outfit / Chef Suit / Painter Outfit / Mario 64 Suit / Mechanic Outfit / Classic Suit / Luigi Suit / Doctor Outfit / Waluigi Suit / Diddy Kong Suit / Wario Suit / Metal Mario Suit / Sunshine Outfit / Topper Suit / Rango Suit / Spewart Suit: "Also, that outfit looks familiar, but I can't place it..." * Caveman Outfit / Cowboy Outfit / Samurai Armor / Pirate Outfit / Knight Armor: "And hey, what's with the history costume?" * Swimwear / Golf Outfit / Football Uniform / Baseball Uniform / Racing Outfit: "Also, what's with the sporty look?" * Boxer Shorts / Clown Outfit / Skeleton Suit / Gold Mario Suit / Zombie Outfit: "And are you trying to scare me with that... totally scary costume? Well, it didn't work, all right?! And y-you WEREN'T INVITED!" * Bowser's Tuxedo: "Also, I gotta say, great outfit! Very classy!" * Bridal Gown / Hariet Suit: "Also, you look amazing! Love the outfit!" * Invisibility Hat: "Huh? Where'd you go?" * Other: "Also, your outfit isn't halfway fancy enough for the occasion!" Battle In battle, Bowser equips boxing gloves on his hat, which resemble the gloves sometimes used by the Junior Clown Car. He will throw the hat and Mario must hit it with Cappy to stop it and flip it over, allowing him to put it on and punch with it using or by shaking the Joy-Con controllers. Once Bowser sees his main weapon disabled, he will ground pound around the arena, sending flaming shockwaves. He may also throw large brick balls, which can be destroyed with the boxing-gloved hat. Mario must repeatedly punch Bowser to send him flying into the spiky barrier surrounding the arena. When Bowser throws his hat again, he will throw it along with purple duplicates of it, which disappear when hit with Cappy. The process of punching Bowser must be repeated to damage him again. For the final throw, there will be five duplicates. Also, after being punched enough the final time, Bowser will spin around, damaging Mario if he is in the way. He must be punched more to defeat him and send him crashing onto his airship. The second fight is basically the same, but Bowser uses some new tactics. When being attacked, Bowser will always use the spin seen during the final attack in the previous battle, spinning more times depending on how many times he has been hit, and the spins create fiery shockwaves. Like before, he will use duplicates of the hat after being hit once, but he now uses three and eight duplicates, respectively, rather than two and five. He also has two new attacks that he uses while Mario is wearing his hat. He may stand in the middle of the arena and breathe a stream of fire around the arena; as he is surrounded by flames during this attack, Mario cannot strike. He may also throw flaming versions of his shell, which cannot be punched away like the bricks. Additionally, for the final hit, Bowser must be punched rapidly again after spinning three times. He will then spin once more and can be attacked to be defeated. Yoshi franchise Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Bowser's first chronological appearance in-universe is as Baby Bowser in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. At this age, he is shown to have similar powers to the ones he currently possesses as an adult. When Baby Mario and Yoshi enter his room in his castle, Baby Bowser is unintentionally and forcibly awakened from his nap by Kamek (who was trying to demand that Yoshi hand over Mario), and pounds him flat in retribution. Bowser then notices Yoshi, and decides he wants to ride the "green donkey." However, he notices that Mario is riding Yoshi so he attacks them to get Baby Mario off. Yoshi ends up defeating Baby Bowser, even when Kamek turns him into a giant. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is also his first meeting with Mario. Although Bowser himself doesn't appear in the game (his younger self nonwithstanding), he does appear in the Mario Bros. remake on the GBA port Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island. Yoshi's Cookie In Yoshi's Cookie, Bowser appears as one of the four playable characters in versus mode. He has the highest attack of the four, but his other stats are average. The Nintendo Puzzle Collection version of the game features a story mode. While Mario and Yoshi are resting as they are delivering Yoshi Cookies, Bowser appears and steals the cookies. When they awake, they go after him. Bowser is faced on stage seven on every difficulty, as the final enemy in the game. He is defeated after beating him three times out of five. Yoshi Topsy-Turvy In Yoshi Topsy-Turvy, Bowser and his minions attack the island. A spirit named Hongo attempts to contain Bowser and his army by using his magic to place the entire island inside the Forbidden Pop-Up Book, mirroring what Bowser did to Yoshi's Island as a baby. After Yoshi satisfies each of the six spirits of Yoshi's Island, the spirits allow Yoshi to confront Bowser. The first part of the battle takes place on a platform. Bowser attacks Yoshi by breathing fire at him while bombs fall from the sky. Bowser is damaged if he walks into the bombs. He flies into the air and lands, causing two Shy Guys to fall onto the platform. When Bowser is damaged enough times, the two fall to a lower platform. Bowser only attacks by leaping and slamming the ground, causing two enemies to fall. The parachuting bombs damage him if he walks into them. Once this is done enough times, he and Yoshi fall to a pair of even lower platforms over a pit of lava; the size of Bowser, however, allows only one of his feet on it. Tilting the system causes Bowser to fall into the lava, defeating him. Afterward, with Bowser eliminated, Hongo releases Yoshi's Island, reverting it. Yoshi's Island DS In Yoshi's Island DS, Bowser travels to the past to find the star children, which are said to have the power necessary for him to conquer the universe. Among the many children he kidnaps or attempts to kidnap are Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Wario, and even Baby Bowser. Bowser from the future uses a scepter to bring him back to the past and invades Baby Bowser's Castle. Bowser later kicks Baby Bowser out of the castle when he insults him. Baby Bowser teams up with Baby Mario, Baby Wario, Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Peach, and Yoshi to save Baby Luigi and the other babies from the future Bowser out of revenge, since his future self had betrayed him. Near the end of the game, while traversing the castle, Baby Bowser turns on his team because he thought they'd come to try and steal his treasure, but he is outnumbered and defeated. The future Bowser then shows up and attacks them for being rude to his past self. During the fight, Bowser attacks Yoshi and the babies by leaping around and blasting them with fireballs. Bowser is knocked off his feet by hitting him with Giant Yoshi Eggs, which leave him vulnerable to ground-pounding. When the player defeats Bowser, Kamek intervenes and enchants Bowser using his magic. The magic causes Bowser to become a giant in the final battle against Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong, and Baby Wario. During the battle, Bowser moves around to the left and right sides of the area and attacks the Yoshis and babies with fireballs, as well as sending down debris. The player must throw the Giant Yoshi Eggs, once again obtained by Baron von Zeppelins, at Bowser so that they explode in his face. Once they defeat him again, the unconscious Bowser is carried away by Toadies while Kamek vows revenge and Baby Bowser follows them. it is revealed that the babies, including Baby Bowser, make up six of the seven star children, with a Baby Yoshi that is born soon after Bowser leaves the past, being the seventh. Category:Villians Category:Evil Category:Enemies Category:Evil Characters Category:Memes Category:Evil Memes Category:Old Memes Category:Bad Category:Super Bad Category:Extra Bad Category:Bad Characters Category:Killers Category:Super Evil Category:Evilness Category:Bad Enemies Category:SUPER BAD EVIL CHARACTERS Category:SUPER BAD EVIL ENEMIES Category:BAD EVIL ENEMIES Category:BAD EVIL BOSSES Category:Bossess Category:Boss Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:NPC Category:SMBX Characters Category:Nintendo Character Category:Enemys